The Tale of the Future
by Zeteran 1987
Summary: What happens when after Acnologia's defeat a mysterious boy turns up?Join the crew as they befriend this boy and go on yet another adventure. This is my first fanfic so I expect this to not be too ease don't hate and thank you for reading!
1. The Interruption

_Includes Spoilers .Do not read if you wish not to be spoiled!This is my first Fanfiction so please don't hate, hope you enjoy! This will be a short story of what I feel will happen after the end of the manga. If you have any ideas for the future don't be scared to PM me._

 **Fairy Tail:The Tale of the Future**

 **General POV**

The world was back to normal; at least as normal as one can get with Fairy Tail on the loose! There was no risk of Face anti-magic bombs and Acnologia, the former dragon king, trying to take control of the world, a certain guild had taken care of the threats, with or without extra damages. All the members had returned to the casual job-seeking hobbies, with Gray and Natsu at each other's throats, Ezra needing to sort them out with immense brutality and Lucy contemplating on why she had even wanted to join the chaos-riddled guild."Get back here lava-brain!"Gray had taken a fight straight to Natsu's doorstep.

"What did you say,little ice princess."yelled Natsu, two had immediately started brawling for the 15th time that whole guild had started rioting,leading to the unavoidable scene where Erza's much beloved strawberry cake had been trodden on, usually by Elfman gargantuan boots. Before Ezra could make a stand the master's memorable bellow,"Shut up, let me sleep,why don't you? Anyway, I see a youngster writing on our walls." Everybody in the guild's hall shouted in disbelief.

"Why is it that a person Makorov doesn't know he calls a youngster, whilst we're here being subjected to his rage and called 'brats'?"thought Lucy.

Most people filed out after Makarov's speech - except for Cana, for once being drunk, and Levy, who is too busy reading a book on ancient all the ordeal, it had seemed that Cana's body had taken a serious toll, at least for her."Hey,you flat-chest beauty. You're smart aren't you? What is the name of the unicorn who lives by the troll." Cana said with a slurred voice. Levy rolled her eyes and continued reading the book, one that could make the guild an even more powerful guild; not forgetting the increase of the destruction as welll.

Meanwhile, outside the guild hall, the hooded 'youngster' was continuing with his street art."You, blond kid in black clothing."The boy looked up to see the horror of Natsu's rage flaring at him. On the wall, the kid had written 'FT SUCKS' along with 'PNK CAN DIE'. In deep realisation, Gray opens his closed mouth with pity,"Oh Mavis" he thinks. Natsu's rage expands to the size of a thousand stars as he bellows,"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"


	2. Faded Memories

_This is the second chapter to The Tale of the Future, this will focus on the boy's perspective before Natsu's appearance . This is also a bonus chapter as_ _I felt the previous chapter was a bit too short so I made this too make up for it. Enjoy!_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 2: The Forgotten Past**

 ** _? POV_**

I enjoyed drawing on walls, it was the one thing that I was good at least the only one I remember of; after all, I lost my memory about 5 years ago. All I know because of this is that I am around eighteen years old and I like to draw. There are also many guilds that I hate, those that do not care about anything and those that go on various destructive rampages. "Fairy Tail" for example has a misleading name and is the best in all of Pyro... no, Fiore. Recently they have even defeated a tyrant dragon, I didn't even know they exist. And also, something about their name triggers something, a wave of sad emotions. They may be the reason I have no memory of my childhood. I had talked to many of the townspeople about this but every time they say "Mavis" my heart aches, or so one would say. I want to know more but I can't and I hate that, so I have grown to take my anger out on other guilds , however , their are no more but that single guild left.I'll give it the best treatment of all the guilds, just so I don't incriminate myself.

I walked on that evening, and it seems that the guild master has just arrived from a meeting. The short man looked very tired so I believed i wouldn't get caught. I looked at the grand entrance, polished as it had only just been fixed. I feel a jolt of pain as I look at what is supposed to be an innocent fairy, then darkness. The light hazily returns and I find myself in a different place...

 _A voice of a young girl rings out,"Oni-san, do you want to go to the central tree."_

 _"Sure, as long as you don't keep falling over!" I hear myself respond. To my right peering up happily is a small girl, with blonde hair_ _. I could just make out green irises,however, the rest of her features are blurred out."Come on, brother, quick, let's go!" That voice rings out as the trees and ground distort. The darkness blinds me again._

I find myself once again standing in front of the entrance. I didn't have time to interpret what had happened, I didn't want to be seen by any of the guild members, especially the S-Class members. I shiver as I think of all the different forms of torture they could put me, Erza Scarlet was famous for that type of thing. As I go through the gates, I pick out the out the most inconspicuous a window higher up, I spy the master drowsily open his eyes, staring right at me. I silently prayed that he wouldn't be able to remember me when he wakes up.

I arrive at the Wall, thinking of the best things to put on. I quickly spray-paint an obvious phrase,'FT Sucks!' Then I went on to pick a colour no one would find offensive. I think carefully and regarding the strength I choose pink;"Surely even the females are above the colour?" I think to myself. To make sure I don't waste any paint, I abbreviate 'PINK' to 'PNK' then I follow that with 'Can Die'. This was slightly aggressive but I thought I was making the finishing touches, I hear lots of revelling and chaos. The master's voice rings out and I catch the last part,"I see a youngster writing on our walls." I hope that the guild wouldn't come rushing in, but my prayers fell in vain. Of all things a pink headed boy, around my age, comes out."Great, I hope I don't die!" I think to myself. He yells at me, reminiscent to a dragon's rage.

 _After the boy shouts out, I feel myself experience another memory:The lights die out and I return to a blood-filled world. The place seemed to resemble the setting of my earlier memory. I glance down and I see a broken banner of wood. On it was a red lizard. Something bubbles inside of me and the blood turns to mist. The light of reality returns..._

"Stay away! I'll rip out your lungs!" I say reflexively. Then, like an animal I pounce onto the pink haired boy, with rage darkness being sent in waves around me. My eyes fail me and everything fades to deep black _._


	3. New Recruit

_This is the third chapter, last one was a bonus. Shoutout to Yusie98, a friend who helped with the ideas for this. Please enjoy, and feel free to make reviews. This has a range of POVs as a new style,_ _if you don't like just tell me!_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 2:New Recruit**

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

The fire was crackling on my palms until the boy screamed, almost in desperation:" Stay away!I'll rip your lungs out!" All of a sudden a mist surrounded him, seemingly the colour of blood. From the sky fell rain and lightning, the Earth rose up in small blocks as I felt a change in the ethernano particles wasn't me. Like a wild animal, the boy leaped on me; I caught a glimpse of his facial features: blond hair, strikingly blue eyes and an innocent face which had, by now, changed to that of an angry eyes faded to a dark turquoise as he pounded my chest, launching me back."Man, that was hard." I think to myself. As I slowly get up, I see the boy's muscles relax and contract at the same time. His face contorts with pain as he collapses. Before anyone could react, I run up to him, to drag him inside. As I go to pick him up I realise something impossible, his peaceful face is just like that of Mavis. Slowly, even Lucy's face shows a sign of recognition and confusion, followed by everyone else's. Gray rushes to help me, for once, and we lift him to the beds in the guild building.

After sometime had passed Erza,Lucy,Wendy,Gray,Happy and I gathered in the room next to the beds. Lucy broke the silence of thought" How can that boy look just like the first master?"

"Because they're related somehow, of course!" I say, my mind becoming jumbled up after the first word. That's when I realise my mistake. Mavis was born X673, whilst here we are in X794, one hundred and twenty years mind then shifted to my brother, Zeref, living for more than four hundred years as a result of a destructive curse... More importantly what was all that magic. It was coming of him like him breathing out air. With my great sense of smell, I could feel that the boy was waking up - the dust was flying everywhere. I leave the room that I was already in and charge into the other. As he wakes up, he holds a quizzical expression, as if forgetting what had happened. Eventually his eyes widen with realisation. Starting to panic, he attempts to leave the bed before groaning in pain. Erza came in with thunderous foootsteps, and she was in her most deadliest _looking_ armour: Purgatory Armour. Almost instantly, I backed away pitying the boy. Come to think of it, I never did know his name.

 **? POV**

I wake up to seeing a pink-haired boy in front of me, his features blurred. As my eyes refocus to the current light, I recognise the boy. Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, a dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. I feel magic being used in the room next to the current one then heavy footsteps. A redhead busts through the already broken door, wearing extremely menacing armour and brandishing a spiked club. Immediately, Natsu backed away as the female approached, giving her a dominant status. As she neared, she planted the club firmly into the wooden floor by the bed, glowering at me." WHO ARE YOU!"she yells. The question almost makes me laugh with irony. I didn't know myself, so I stated exactly that."WHAT RELATION DO YOU HAVE WITH MAVIS!"she yells again. A wave of sadness washes over me, and it seemed to have been evident on my face. They say that one's eyes are a window to their soul, so I stare right at the redhead's eyes. This was Erza, I found, and I slightly trembled in fear. She liked strawberry cake. That information was enough for me; I went on to conjure a strawberry cake on polished plate and presented it to her. Immediately, the spiked, black armour changed instantly into normal armour, with the Fairy Tail insignia on right. The S-class mage's face changed from a intimidating terror to an innocent smile as she munched on the slice of sweetness.

"I don't know," I say bleakly. Upon saying this, the two mages hold a look of intrigue as I continue to say that I also did not have a name. Slowly, the intrigue faded away and became a trail of deep thought. Natsu then spoke up with a triumphant voice as he shouts "Jack" whilst Erza quietly mutters "Blade...One side of him is kind and mysterious, the other a dangerous individual."

"Wow, Erza, you're smart. And I can't believe that you would give 'Blade' as his name."says Natsu. After finishing his sentence, a few other people I slightly knew came in: Gray the stripper, Lucy the pervert, Wendy the Sky dragon slayer and Happy the lovable yet annoying cat."Erza, I thought you were interrogating him?"one of them asks. Erza then pointed at me, then her cake with her spoon before continuing to munch on. Happy flew around before snatching the cake and sniffing it before saying,"It's definitely poisoned." I was surprised at this since I was extremely sure that my emotions of fear wouldn't poison the cake."Just kidding! You should have looked at your faces."Happy saying this had saved me from death in the cruellest way possible.

"I heard Natsu complimenting Erza for making a name, whoever you are,What 's the deal?"Lucy asks

"Well, apparently the two wanted to give me a name since I didn't have one."I replied,"so Erza gave me the name 'Blade'. I actually like it."

"Blade?" Gray says in a questioning manner.I think for a while before Erza starts to say anything."Well, Erza described me like a I am a one I want to become a tool for Fairy Tail." I say. A grin escapes me and I hope it doesn't look too suspicious.

"In that case, welcome aboard to an extremely bumpy ride with a car missing two wheels."Gray responds.


	4. Returning Memories

_This is the fourth chapter to The Tale of the Future. Blade has now become a part of Fairy Tail, yes! What adventures will he fall into?Read on and find has more than one point of views, wow. Enjoy !_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 4:Returning Memories  
**

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

Everyone in the room casually accepted Blade -even Gray didn't show a hint of suspicion! I felt slightly nostalgic to when I received my insignia, which was then broken by my remembrance of a fight breaking out once I had walked into the guild hall with Natsu ... I felt myself blush a deep red shade when I looked at him. Happy came up to me,"You're in lloooove."making the 'o' long. Mirajane came in at that moment, and for a split second, had an extremely suspicious face. Moving on, I looked at the star of the attention,Blade. For the moment, he seemed happy, but there was something in his posture that said otherwise - it showed extreme depression. Mirajane approached Blade with the magical item used to stamp the insignia, asking for where to place instantly replied,"On my shoulders...no, not my right." His eyes lost focus as he talked.

"What was that?"Mirajane asked politely.

"I don't remember, I think it was something about my right shoulder."Mirajane proceeded to his right shoulder, getting ready to firmly stamp the insignia. As Blade tore off the clothing covering his right shoulder, an image could be seen.A red lizard. Makarov instantly jumped down to inspect the mark, before stepping back. I didn't understand what was happening but I caught a glance of Blade crying as his eyes once again lost focus.

 **Blade's POV**

"...no, not my right."I heard myself say. Momentarily my eyes blurred, but I could make out a confused expression on Mira and Lucy. Once again, darkness inflicted me and when it returned, I found myself at the island, the mirage.

 _"Brother, will you come back quick? Or else I'll be all alone." Looking down I saw the girl, older now, looking more like a slave than an inhabitant. I take a quick glance at my right shoulder, and I see a red lizard. Identical to the one I saw on the sign earlier, before Team Natsu caught me. Small memories entered my mind: the status my family was in, what I had to do to make it right, also that I was part of 'Red Lizard'." I won't be gone for long, I just need to do this quick job and I'l be back. I need to support the two of us somehow, don't I?"I ask._

 _"Good luck, brother" she replies. The girl hugs me a final time before I had to leave. A name rushed to my mind, the name of my little sister, Mavis._

My eyes refocused and I found myself back in the guild hall. What had I done to trigger that memory, I'll never know. Mirajane was next to me , holding an extremely confused face, before asking "What was that?" I tried to briefly think back, before replying that it was something about my right shoulder. As the guild bartender got ready to mark me, I tore of a strip of clothing above my shoulder. After doing so, I saw a red lizard, which momentarily glowed. The guild master jumped down from the S-class floor, then inspected the marking. As he did so, a wave of guilt, fear and sadness rolled over me. I felt a tear pooling at my eye, before streaming down. I found myself going through what seemed to be all my memories about Red Lizard, my first guild, where I lived with who was my remaining family: Mavis Vermilion.

 **General POV**

Blade had went to the bedroom, escorted by Mira and Team Natsu had once again gathered. Erza was struggling to finish her cake, Gray had stripped down, Natsu trying to comprehend the situation, Wendy looking downright gloomy and Lucy thinking about what she saw." The Red Lizard, huh."Gray says, breaking the ice," I swear the first master was a part of that."

"Why else do you think they look so similar!?"Natsu shouts. Despite Erza's presence, they broke into a small fight, insulting each other in the most childish ways ever. Some time had passed before Lucy spoke her mind,"He was crying." Upon hearing this, the two delinquents stopped with widened eyes - this was similar to the reaction to when a scientist makes life changing breakthrough.

" Doesn't it mean that he stepped foot on Tenrou Island before being a part of our guild?"Natsu inquires, changing the mood on a whole. Erza face-palms, before making herself over to Natsu for a simple lecture.


	5. Power

_I've been dying inside so I haven't been able to write as much as I want, but here it is, the fifth chapter. Remember to give constructive criticism if you feel it is needed. Enjoy!_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 5:Power**

 **General POV**

Blade was crying his guts out, all by himself in the bedroom. The master entered the room at that instance, with a pitying face, one that Blade could recognise as one that held suspicions. He knew this face too much, having encountered it daily in the first two years he could remember. "So you don't remember most of your life so far, do you?"the master asked.

" _At least he is being honest about it,"_ Blade thought."I don't, no."

"That seems about right. What you have on your shoulder was the guild mark of the first master's guild. Over about 200 years from now, that guild was destroyed by another. It was quite common,"the master glanced to check on Blade before continuing." Since the first lived on Tenrou Island for about 7 years before the other founding members found her, we can't tell if her own memories were in perfect shape."

"She was my sister," Blade spoke out abruptly." When I saw that mark I remembered some things. Red Lizard was also my guild, we lived on Tenrou Island for our whole life before I took up a quest some other members. When I came back everything was destroyed." He took a pause to hold tears back." That's all I remember." A loud crash could be heared, a common occurance in this guild." I'm happy I found this guild, it'll be something to remember Mavis by. I think I'll be okay now."

"As the current guildmaster I have every right to be worried about you, so tell me anything if you're don't feel something right. Mira is exceptionally good at those things as well."

 **Erza's POV**

After knocking the two dimwit's skulls together Blade treaded down the steep stairs, watching both Natsu and Gray writhe in pain. Oops! I hope this doesn't stop him giving me cakes. Nevertheless, he made one appear out of nowhere again. He presented it to me muttering,"Please don't kill me..." What was he talking about, why would I murder someone who supplies me my favourite treat, for free as well! I hoped he was okay, he _had_ just experienced an emotional breakdown, needing that damn she-devil to escort her to the bedroom. It seems as if the beds magically attract him towards it, though that may be true." What happened here?"he asks adding a cute smile to the end. Oh my God, that smile was priceless! Even Lucy or Juvia would agree that this boy, despite being a monster, is cute in very other way possible.

"Oh...j-j-just the usual,"I thought for the moment"punishment."I chose the wrong word, what will he think of me now? Why did I stutter, Jellal might cry if he found out what I think about the boy. The boy that I named. I looked at him and I felt myself flush, " I guess I'll be seeing the scene more often. I would seriously love to duel you or Mira anytime. Well, when I'm feeling fine that is." Why would he want to duel Mirajane, she can't fight anymore and she is weak as an ant on the floor. I let out a scream." An ant was on the floor!"

"I'll get it,I can get it near this area but you have to try no to freak out anymore 'kay." He was so cool I nearly fell down to worship him. To worry about a little girl like myself, he was so thoughtful. I looked past Blade to find Mirajane both surprised and in raging fury that I was the one getting his attention.

 **"Animal's Speech: Ants . Come forth you ant who bathed in my presence and show yourself to me."** Soon after, a single ant came forth as Blade told it to. Blade crouched down, reaching down close to it before clicking his fingers. A single, small orb of light floated up. "That's the ant's essence. I destroyed its body. Is tha-" A loud shriek, not from me, reached our ears. Behind Blade, the devil had somehow stabbed through her hand with a butter knife.

 **Mirajane's POV**

Since Erza had Jellal, is it not right that I get the newcomer.? In order to get his beautiful attention, I 'slipped' and cut my hand. Somehow fate turned against me and it pierced through my entire hand! I let out a shriek and I held back the tears of pain and that of the fact I would probably have our personal doctor look at it. "Are you okay?"asked the boy I would be fated never to be with.

"We need to get her to first aid. I'll get Natsu to look for Wendy." Erza said hesitantly. For her to worry about me meant it was a serious wound.

"No, it's fine. I'll be able to get all of it in one go."he clenched my hand with the wound." I need to squeeze this hand to stop the blood getting here, it'll help. But you can hold against it can't you, S-class Mirajane." I looked up to see his face, full of determination and care." Erza, on my mark pull it out,one ...two...three!" As Erza pulled out the knife Blade muttered a few words: **Gaia's Blessing, Full Recovery.** Almost instantly , the blood vanished, and painlessly the wound closed. To do this so effortlessly, I thought, was a great feat. I looked up and not even an inch of his complexion had paled. Such great magical power, such great spells - is Blade an incarnation of one of the lost gods?


	6. Extra 1: Gray's Interview

_I wanted to publish another chapter, but I really didn't have any ideas on the top of my head, so here (and for some time) will be quite small chapters that are similar to_ _ **interviews**_ _. Please realise that this isn't going to affect the main story. This may happen frequently, especially when I run out of ideas._

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Special 1: Gray's Interview**

 **Interviewer:** So Gray, what did you first think when you saw Blade, when he was drawing on the wall?

 **Gray:** Natsu. He is the type of reckless loser who would do something so dumb to make a small point. Oh yeah, I never did ask Blade for any sort of reason for why he did such a thing. Huh.. I guess I'll have to ask him later.

 **Interviewer:** What were your first thought when he started to rampage? And also as he launched Natsu into a random wall?

 **Gray:** I was surprised that there was a person who could do that so easily to the fire-brain. He's basically our strongest non S-class mage, and that if Blade could do that to Natsu, doing it to me wouldn't be that much harder. Much easier to be honest.

 **Interviewer:** Now for some questions from some of your 'best' fans...(1) So, wha-"

 **Gray:** Wait, I have fans? Please don't tell me they stalk me like what Juvia used to do.

 **Interviewer:** Sort of, you wouldn't understand. Anyways, why do you strip, like now?

 **Gray:** Oops, sorry about that. Anyway, for the question, when I was training to use **Ice Make Magic** I had to do so in snowy mountains, during blustering blizzards. That sort of thing, and doing so, my rival and I had strip down to build an endurance to the cold.

 **Interviewer:** Okay then, next, can't you theoretically kill Natsu? With your Demon Slaying magic?

 **Gray:** Not anymore, I'm pretty sure the thing that makes him END has been destroyed, and I can only kill him if he is in said form. Technically, he is otherwise human.

 **Interviewer:** Do you worship Guru Mnav?

 **Gray:** Who? I have no idea what you are tal-

 **Interviewer:** Next question, apart from Juvia, who do you really like?

 **Gray:** I've found out recently that Juvia is the only one for me, but even before, I haven't really been into anyone. If I had to choose though, maybe Ultear. Don't get the wrong idea, it would've been nice to know about her life.

 **Interviewer:** Last question, what is you're favourite food?

 **Gray:** Solid ice and ice cream.

 **Interviewer:** Well that's all, next time we'll have Blade under the spotlight!


	7. The Red Rose

_I was initially going to ship Mira with Blade, but just in case no-one likes it I have decided to add a new character to become another possible ship. Please write which one you prefer, after all, the stories are written for you fantastic readers. This will be a shorter than optimal chapter, and I look forward to reading your to_ _ **SoraSoraNoMi**_ _someone who follows this fan fiction, I feel so good knowing it is possibly one person's favourite story. I won't get my hopes high though. Anyways, enjoy!_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 6:The Red Rose**

 **? POV**

I love shopping, especially since my clothes always get ripped up. It's funny how it happens at the end of the month, just some abnormality that occurs with me. 'Oh well' is what I would always think. After all, I technically have power over all those who live here - all I have to do is replicate their currency. The one thing I hate about having tons of power, though, is the fact I can sense others negative and positive feelings. I don't know why but I am extremely into people with high bloodlust, it just makes me feel so good. Oh! I just passed a guy who will threaten a schoolgirl in... about fifteen minutes, at least that's what I think. There are so many factors, like marketplace deals and crowded areas, that could slow him down. This schoolgirl, her name is Emilia, huh. Emilia is a nice name, I think I might save her.

 **General POV**

"Now that we are in this secluded area, let's get down to business."the man says, lifting a photo from his pocket." Can you tell who this is?"

"What have you done with my mother!?"the girl shouts, tears pooling at her eyes.

" Nothing yet, but if you don't do what I say, she'll die. Get it?" The girl slowly, reluctantly nodded. "Now strip down, and let me relieve myself, you have a nice body don't you?," the man licked his licks.

"Did your parents not tell you to be nice around girls?" A voice rang out. The man tried to move his head, but felt excruciating pain, and yet failed in doing so."Little girl, it's okay now, just loop round him and come behind me. You on the other hand," the girl's saviour gestered at the man," have every right to die." In an instant, light flashed out as the man was reduced to nothingness. The girl had a good look at her saviour. A woman, with soft blue eyes looked back. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to make sure your mother was alright. Now then, go back home and please don't mention this to anyone."

 **Blade's POV**

I had to go to shop some things for Mira, I needed to make sure she was okay. Despite me being able to heal her wounds, she still will suffer from blood loss. A schoolgirl came out of an alleyway - I wonder what she was doing there, probably dropped something. There was a sale at a man's stall, but it was only apples. I looked forward, and I see a woman exiting the alley. "Why was she there?" I wonder. As she passed me, I felt something in her aura, a soft coating, concealing many blades. I glance at her, a woman with soft pink hair and blue eyes like her aura. As she walked, her hair bounced. I could feel that she had a good amount power and there was something about her, something that gave me warm feeling. A feeling I hadn't felt since I last saw Mavis.

 _Eye-contact._

A single moment occurred, when we made eye-contact, enough to let me see her name : Rose. A beautiful name, fit for such a cute individual. What am I saying, I need to get back to the guild and start cooking extremely nutritious food for everyone during the prime time of their fights. I hurried back to the guild.

 **Rose's POV**

When I was coming out of the alley, I saw a guy, with some bags which were presumably from shopping. I am pretty sure he saw me, but I couldn't work out whether he was a criminal or not. I attempted to walk past him slightly then have a glance at him. As I did so, he did the same. Blond hair, and blue eyes like me. Passing him, I could feel his intention. Bloodlust held back by kindness and care, the perfect mix. It made me feel so good, having someone with the highest bloodlust I have ever felt, along with qualities that would make him a great boyfriend.

What am I saying, I need to get home and start making dinner. There was something about this guy, his nature ready to break and show the world a dark side. Power that surpasses mine, so that as my boyfriend he could protect me, if I ever needed it that was." No!" I shouted in my head. I need to focus on helping people. After the moment of eye-contact he looked away, and I was able to look again. On his broad shoulder was an insignia; it seemed he was a part of Fairy Tail, a guild I had been meaning to join for some time now. He is definitely meant for me...


	8. The Strongest Mage

_This is going to be a shorter chapter than before, probably, but this is to help the story flow. It could be thought of as an extra but the scene will be referenced in future chapters.I have nothing else to say so... Enjoy!_

 _Just finished it, it won't be as short as I thought, also change of plan, you might want to read it. It has some things for you..._

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 7:The Strongest Mage**

 **Blade's POV**

I never knew I would find a newfound love for cooking, it came to me naturally. Normally, Mavis was the one who cooked for the Lizards, but even so, we two never got anything but a slice of bread each. Cooking was a type of labour that didn't remind me of my old days, working away in the old hall. Apparently, there was some talks of a type of Darts coming back - I wonder if he is strong, it'll be great to duel with him. Aparantly, he is an S-class mage, one that should be SSS-class (if that even was a thing). Not many people were in the hall, most were out getting the place ready for the mage. I saw Natsu by a table, of course no one would trust him to get things ready. He would probably singlehandedly destroy everything. Wondering if he knew what or who the Dart person was I approached him.

"Hey, Natsu, do you know who this Darts person is? Almost everyone is talking about him." Natsu looked up, first in a depressed manner, then into a confused face. He then became embarrassed by me, even though I had no idea why." Listen, I was born 250 years ago, and I am only just getting my memory back. I won't know everyone in the guild."

"His name is Gildarts, and you should respect him. After all, he's the strongest in our guild!" Strongest means he might be a very filling fighter, and that will make our duel better. I pondered on what magic he had, before realising that my guild mates didn't even know what magic I had. All the more reason to fight Gildarts! Shortly after, Mira entered the room.

 **Mira's POV**

I came in and I saw Blade talking to Natsu. To be honest, he probably doesn't know who Gildarts is. And this will be his first town shift. I wonder how he'll react to it." Get ready!" I say happily. It's always a thrill when Gildarts comes back. I went behind a curtain so I could reach a part of the guild to flick the switch.

As soon as I did, both Natsu and Blade stumbled around. I'm pretty sure Natsu starts to become sick from all the movement. Lucy manages to come in, and aid Natsu, making sure he doesn't potentially puke well over the floor I had just cleaned."What's happening?" Blade asked. He looked so surprised, I just wanted to go to him and tell him that'll it'll be alright. I had to tell him the truth, against my humanely instincts. " Our Strongest mage is coming back, so we need to change the whole structure of the town. He's extremely destructive."

" Is that so... it'll be a pleasure to beat him down." Blade had such a cute smirk, though there was something about him that felt like a demon's rage. Maybe that's why he gets along so well with Natsu; he really is a bad influence on Blade. As expected of Gildarts, a wall crumbled as he said "I'm back. Where are you, my little Cana!"

 **General POV**

The strongest mage of Fairy Tail returned, breaking through a wall, instead of simply using a door." Who are you?"Gildarts asks, gesturing towards Blade.

" I'm the newest member, Blade. Is it possible you have time for a... duel?" As the challenge was issued, all the members in the hall widened their eyes in fear. They were expecting only Natsu to say such idiotic things, so Lucy yells out," No, that would be suicide!"

"Suicide or not, I'll be happy to take any challenge." Gildarts smiled," So where will it be, outside or what?"

"I won't even need a minute to beat you down old man!"Blade replies. Blade launches himself at Gildarts. **Dark Spear of Hell.**

 **Gildarts' POV**

I wasn't expecting the brat to launch himself at me so foolishly. I raise one of my arms, ready to destroy his magic. **Dark Spear of Hell** is what he said, so I thought it would be a projectile. As I thought, it was one, so I destroyed it utterly. I saw my great daughter Cana, and I felt full of love. "Don't let you're guard down, old man!" A voice, from the smoke, his voice coming from everywhere. A knee jammed into the back of my leg, the impact making me sprawl onto the floor. No one was ever able to do that to me. _"This kid has potential"_ is what I thought to myself.

Once I got up, I felt like showing him my full power. I released my mental limiter, and let my magic power be expelled to the atmosphere." How about this kid. Fight me now." When I made eye contact I was surprised, not a trace of fear.

"Such a small magic capacity, don't you think?" One of his eyes turned completely black, with a single luminous red pupil. He in turn released his magic power, a mix of the power of the light, and the darkness. We charged at each other, fist hitting each other, or so I thought. He propelled himself down, then up. A sharp pain pierced my chin, where his elbow made contact. He was overpowering me. He growled,"More, give me MORE!" His magic was dressed of all light, but a figure was taking over. A demon. The light faded to complete darkness.

"Mira, Erza!"I called," Help me!" They jumped down, and as I was getting ready to blast my full force Mira was getting her strongest demon form's magic ready, Erza with Blumenblatt. We all blasted in unison and at the moment of impact, they were absorbed. " Taking your gifts back, insolent humans." The magic had been blasted right back at us, doubled or even tripled in power. After the blasts exploded, Gray came from behind me, conjuring his magic **Ice** **Demon's Hellish Wall.** A great wall was created in front of us, but this didn't seem to faze the demon. "Foolish humans, this minuscule thing, stopping me?" The figure towering on Blade slashed down with its claws. **Prismatic Laser.** The demon used a type of magic, that shot through the air and hit one of the ice shards, missing. The light refracted by the shard and hit other ice pieces, just before the beam hit Blade's body, through his chest. **"ZEKE,"** the monster yelled," **Why would you do this to your true self?"**

 **General POV**

A small voice broke the silence following,"My name isn't Zeke anymore. It's Blade, get it right." The demon was was contorted with pain, then disappeared in fireworks of light. Another heavy magic power entered the area, then Rose asked "Did I miss anything important? I just came here to join." She put on the most innocent smile she could. In truth, she felt the boy's bloodlust she felt, a few days ago, explode now.


	9. The Blossoming Rose

_This will be using a part of the last chapter...Sorry, for not uploading much but I had been busy with other stuff, getting hooked onto other stuff etc. So, really, I'm sorry...Don't kill me :( . Now, let's get right into the show!_

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 8:The Blossoming Rose**

 **General POV**

Another heavy magic power entered the area, then Rose asked "Did I miss anything important? I just came here to join." She put on the most innocent smile she could. In truth, she felt the boy's bloodlust she felt, a few days ago, explode now. The jaws of most the guild members dropped as they were unable to handle that two mages, with strength rivalling Gildarts, were in the same room. "Did I say something wrong?" Rose _worried_ then put on a devastated face. Mirajane swiftly replied,"No, everyone's just shook up from what happened...We had an incident." Internally, Mira was acting similar to Juvia as she thought that a _love rival_ had appeared." Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Mira asked.

 **Roses's POV**

Most people seemed to be cautious of me, though I don't blame them - I can't control my magic from overflowing. Though these two older people were staring at me like I was a godddess, those perverts probably even have children or wives! I saw a glimpse of the boy, whose name was Blade, before announcing my name and intentions; he looked like a bad boy, and I fell for him! My mind must have got him mixed up with the boy I was looking for, however, the bloodlust was exactly the same, just more of it was outside than in...

The famed Mira was the one who was asking me about myself, some were quite, unnecessarily, personal and had to do a lot about Blade. I wonder how many girls are attracted to him.

Mira:What's your full name?

Rose: Rose. I don't remember my full name. I think it was Yukine but I don't really remember.

Mira: Why is that, Rose?

Rose: I've been living by myself. I used to live in an orphanage, but they reckoned I was smart enough to live by myself. So they gave me a house and some money, and I've been by myself for quite some years now.

Mira: Is that so? What's your main magic?

Rose:I have two : Plant and Blood manipulation.

Mira: Blood? That sounds dangerous ( but useful for stopping Blade whenever he goes on a rampage...). What do you know about Blade?

Rose: He might be a guy I've seen here and there, and I definitely _love_ him!

Upon hearing this, Mira snapped. **Satan Soul!**. Mira took on one of her strongest forms, before charging at me. **Withering Rose - Frozen Blood!** Mira was seemingly frozen in time, though from time to time writhed in pain. Whilst this was occurring, roses climbed up her body, withering instantly afterwards, exploding into a bed of thorns - these thorns then pierced down on Mira's body, until the red roses were replaced with a trail of fresh blood. I raised my hand. The roses stopped in their tracks, half way up Mira's torso whilst I whispered in her ear,"We don't want this to happen again now, do we?" I walk past her, releasing her from the grip of my magic. Blade is mine, there is no-one who will take him from me.

 **Blade's POV**

I woke up to feeling pain in the guild hall. Unable to figure out who's body was feeling the pain, I staggered down the stairs, seeing that girl, Rose, in the hall - all whilst Mira was trapped in some sort of torture magic. She walked away from Mira, towards the bar. There was something about this that made me feel like she caused it, this made me feel something deep within me. If anything, I wanted her to be mine.

I continued to stagger down the stairs. I couldn't remember much about my fight with Gildarts, only the fact that the demon of me got out, and that I had to stop it by hitting myself with Light Magic. Zeke, I remember that name. My old name, one that held many secrets... As I entered the hall, almost everyone asked whether I was okay, though some insensitive idiots (Jet and Droy) tried to explain how 'awesome' I was. They'll never understand, will they? What had happened was irreparable, or at least until I die.

I go up to Makarov, the old man, as I ask who the new one was, trying not to act as if I knew the beauty. He answered immediately," She's someone who just came to join, right after you knocked yourself out. For some reason Mira wanted to interrogate her, whilst Erza agreed to the idea." After I was informed, I stared at her - her pink hair flowing like gentle waves. Her aroma had travelled up to the S-Class floor, which I was permitted to enter some time ago. The sweet scent almost made me fall off the balcony, until the master held me back. I made up the excuse that my head was still not used to the decrease in blood in my body. I jumped down to show I was healthy, minimising my impact on the wooden floorboards. I walk up to the new girl.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here!"

 **General POV**

"Hey, fancy seeing you here!" Blade exclaimed to Rose. Rose turned to face him, eyes wide open, slightly blushing despite being able to control the flow of blood. She avoided Blade's eyes as much as she could, to have time to muster up enough courage. She replied,"Hey. I didn't know that you were part of Fairy Tail!" Even during saying this, Rose did not focus on Blade's eyes, rather past him. By this time Mira had gotten up and thought," How is that monster so attractive and cute after what she did to me?"

"Well I joined some weeks ago, actually. You're beautiful." The words drove a rusting arrow through Mira and Erza, whilst Lucy, Juvia and Levy already had moved on, turning to their loved ones. Rose blushed a deep red as Blade continued," No, not enough. You're really cute too!" This pushed the arrow deeper, giving it thorns much like the ones from Rose's magic. Blade broke into a broad grin, and now, for once, Rose looked up at Blade's eyes. She teared up with joy, before saying,"You're pretty handsome, too." Rose smiles back, with genuine happiness, almost like they were meant to be with eachother.

If only Rose knew the truth, the many lives she will never remember, a curse that affects the new lovers...

 _Author's Note:_

 _The last POV used a different writing style, please tell me whether you prefer that one compared to my previous style. Also, thx for reading, shoutouts in the next chapter. Until then, stay safe!_


	10. Aspiring Love

_I haven't been uploading much and I understand most of you will be mad, though I have to say, not many others writing either: it's the season of Writer's Block! Anyways, this might be short, just kind of having a gap between the drama that had happened... This is kind of a Christmas special as well. I understand that the 'Sakura season' is different from Christmas, but I'm just borrowing the concept of Rainbow trees. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _EXTRA INFO: By the way, I have an ending planned but it might, let's say, be unacceptable to most readers._

 **The Tale of the Future**

 **Chapter 9: Aspiring Love**

 **Rose's PoV**

It's been some time since I had joined the guild. Most people accept me, with the exception of Mirajane - I'm sure my message got through to her. Maybe I made a bad impression, hurting her like her. No matter, most of the others have forgotten about the ordeal. I made new connections with various people: Natsu, Wendy and Blade. I can't get over him, I'm closer than before to him. Being around Blade just makes me so excited!

It's a special day, one of celebrations! I don't really know the cause of this, though it's really fun to follow the flow. Apparently the Sakura trees in Magnolia light up, something that Lucy told me I needed to see. I hope I can use this day to become more than a guildmate to Blade. I think I'm aiming too high now, I don't even know how he thinks about me!

I wake up, making my way to the guild hall. I was wearing just normal, casual clothing. On the way there, I see many people who all are shuffling in and out of various shops. I guess they were just getting presents to their loved ones. I immediately think of what I should give to Blade, as a guildmate - a thought enters my mind. I feel heat filling my face, as I shake the thought away. I carry on walking to the hall, wondering what Fiore's number one guild would be doing to celebrate the joyous occasion.

I find the hall vibrant with festive colours, even though some of the members were still cleaning the floor and so on. A voice speaks up,"We need to get ready for night, apparently." I look at the direction of where it was coming from, only to see Blade staring deep into my eyes. His deep blue eyes, whereas mine are light, hold a warm feeling. I fight back the urge to look away, thinking it would seem suspicious. He held his stare, waiting for my reply. I do , shortly, with a quick 'I'll help out'. I turned slightly, looking for a place to help out. From the corner of my eyes, I see Mirajane glaring at me whilst keeping her usual posture. I might have to give her another lesson.

 **Natsu's POV**

It's that annoying time where Erza forces all of the guild to help set up for Christmas. No one really knows the origins for the celebration, just that it's fun. If you ask me, this is the most boring thing in the world after reading. Now, if a fighting tournament was involved, it'll would rise up to the top.

This should also be a good time for me to take Lucy back. Ever since Blade's arrival, she has been unfocused. Of course, Rose came along and changed everything. She put Mirajane in her place, made Erza somehow suffer. Lucy has given up on focusing on that other subject; I still haven't figured out what that focus was. Somehow, this celebration is only made fun when I get to talk to Lucy, it's like feelings are stronger in these days!

Roaring, I hear roaring. What could be roaring? Oh, no. Erza's woken up. I guess it is time for the painful part of Christmas, cleaning the whole of the guild hall, setting it up. The slaughter has already begun.

— **Time skip** —

 **Blade's POV**

All of the work we had to do was horrible. Now I understand why Natsu hated this day; always crying tears of blood after Erza had left the area. It has been some time since I had fought against Gildarts, and Rose joining the guild. I hope that with her keeping me under control, we can beat the strongest mags of Fairy Tail.

After all the work was finished, I made my way to the town square. I stood by a shop, wondering what to do for the day and whether I should buy any presents. I glanced to my right, to see Rose walking out of the crowded area, seemingly towards the forest.'Why would she be going there?' I thought. I started to follow her.

Some time after, she sat down in the shade of a tree. A Sakura tree, fitting for her appearances. I contemplated on whether I should approach her or not, thinking for a few minutes. This was my chance, so I walked to where she sat down.

 **General POV**

Blade walked up to the watchful Rose, slowly, so that he didn't surprise her. Rose simply lifted her head, where tears were streaming down. Walking up to the girl, Blade thought about possible causes of her misery. When he had reached her, he started to sit down. After doing so, Rose buried her face in his shoulder, continuing to cry. "What's wrong, Rose? Are you hurt, or is it a bad memory?" Rose stayed silent, unresponsive.

The stars gleamed tremendously, energy flowing down, entering life in the world. A slight glimmer could be seen off in the distance, where the trees lit up. Various colours streamed in the vicinity, Blade simply staying silent. A breeze rushed through the forest, the trees shaking and it's leaves shuffling. This disturbance caused Rise to raise her head once again.

"I just remembered about something, from my past."Rose admitted. There was a moment of pause, then Blade smiled. He looked into the pink-haired girl, replying," At least you've lessened the burden." The mage went in to lift Rose's hand, kissing it for 4 seconds then resumed looking at Rose. The tree that they sat under glowed slightly, similar to the Rainbow Sakura trees in Magnolia. The two didn't pay any attention.

First came Rose holding Blade's stare, second she loosened the muscles in her body. Blade leaned in, slowly as if he was asking for permission. Rose nodded, therefore Blade leaned in closer. During this, the two held eye contact looking through the window to each other's souls. The new members kissed. Almost in response, the tree they had sat under shone brightly, overpowering the collective light of those in Magnolia. Anyone could have seen this spectacle, a star making contact with the ground.


End file.
